User talk:KhanWiz
Cool It looks pretty cool so far, I'll make sure to check in to see the other characters once you do them. Shanebeckam 21:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Writing Awesome!!! When I get a little time I will definitely write an episode/article!!! FUN FUN!!! 22:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow! This is an awesome wiki and the characters are really realistic! Great job with this :) Sure thing! changing it now :) Buffster. Hello KhanWiz could you help me create a different wiki to do with yours but obviously different character and episodes and spells. Lewis Clarke 21:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I Have made the Wiki look on my page it's called Charmed Is Back. I have done some Pages you can create demons and other Witches that the Halliwell Sisters Meet. I Have done it in a different way that you can see to follow. You can create episodes and video's on my Wiki. Have a look around and tell me what you think Lewis Clarke 16:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) They Are not stolen i found them on the Charmed Wiki and the person who uploaded them said i could use them on my wiki even if i did take it i only did because your pictures are really cool and are really good pictures to use how do i make pictures? like you did? please tell me and i wont take yours Lewis Clarke 15:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you that helps a bit Lewis Clarke 20:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) user name Awww thanks!! How are you?! Buffy I've been so super busy- but I'm interested in seeing what I can come up with. Maybe tomorrow night I will re-read what my last ep is, and think up a new idea..and start writing again. The Charmed FB page is a success! I keep it updated daily :) Queeny. Any dramz with you know who lately? Sorry about that, when i first saw this page, i thought it was the real one and i got confused, again, really sorry. Fan Fictions Hi, For your stories, like Back to the Death, were the Plot is, is that all of the episode or is there more somewhere? --Original Authority (talk) 18:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : No, that's it, I know it's short compared to some other fan-fictions but it's all I could do. --KhanWiz - Founder ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:55, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Love this site Where can I find the full stories listed here so I can read them? And how can I add stories? Yours Truly, Ann Halliwell (Wiki user) : The 'Plots' you see on the articles are the full stories because this is a fictional series. If you want to add stories, you can create your own series on a wiki of your own! It's real fun to create one for yourself! --KhanWiz - Founder ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:02, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Charmed the Next Gen wiki Hi I have been trying to get a hold of the other admins on the Charmed the Next Generation wikia and apparently no is on there right now, but I was wanting to know if it was ok if could help with making some changes on there. Some of the links don't work and the childrens name are constantly changing throughout the site. I was hoping if I could help correct these and make the wiki a little bit better. Shelby9291 (talk) 16:49, June 6, 2014 (UTC) : I am not an editor of the Charmed Next Generation wikia, but I am sure it would be okay for you to make whoever's wiki it is better. --KhanWiz - Founder ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:15, June 6, 2014 (UTC) : O ok that's odd though it has you listed as an admin to contact on the home page, but thank you thoShelby9291 (talk) 01:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Is there anyway i can help